


Common Sense, or the Lack of It

by mynameisyarra



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Parents, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: Gran was summoned by The Skyfaring Association for recruiting a 6 years old into his crew. He proceeded to not understand why it was bad.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Common Sense, or the Lack of It

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was a fic where gran was forced to attend school to teach him common sense, maybe i'll get to that later

Gran knew, of course, of the existence of The Skyfaring Association. He registered his crew in the Port Breeze’s chapter, after all, with the blessing of the citizens there. Katalina taught him how to fill the paperwork, and explained that without The Association, then skyfarers wouldn’t be any different than pirates who lawlessly traveled the skydoms. Each crew member had to have their information registered too for the sake of accountability, and Gran simply nodded along as he filled out the forms for himself, Vryn, Lyria, Katalina, and Rackam. A rather small crew for a ship like Grandcypher, but Gran had no doubt he’d be able to recruit more people willing to join his cause.

* * *

Six months and a couple hundreds of new crew mates later, Gran found himself in a meeting with The Association. “Err…” Gran looked around nervously. “What seems to be… the problem?”

“Gran of Zinkenstill…” The Association’s Chief fixed his glasses, “Captain of the Grandcypher Crew, correct?”

“That I am, sir.” Oh boy, this did not look good. Gran glanced toward Siero who was sitting at the representative table, hoping that she’d give him an explanation for whatever procedure was needed right now. Siero, however, only grimaced and mouthed ‘it’s fine’. Except for the fact that she grimaced. That did not look fine.

“This… um.” The Chief took a deep breath and seemed to swallow it. “Well, first of all, congratulations on your many, many achievements over the past six months. The Kingdom of Freendache and Erste have given us their commendation toward your help in assisting their nations. Which… well, give you some credibility on the active members of your crew. And Sierokarte is not one to lie wildly about royalties joining a skyfaring crew-- or Primals, for that matter.” The Draph put down his reports and gave Gran an incredulous look. “You truly have The Eternals in your crew?”

“Oh, well, they come and go. But yes! They’re my friends!” Gran beamed.

“Right, well.” The Chief took another deep breath. “The real problem actually lies with a crew member named Yaia.”

Gran stiffened on his seat, eyes wide with worry. “What? What happened? Is it her father?”

“Well, of sort. It’s her whole family.” The Chief said gravely, and Gran steeled himself for a horrible news to be revealed. “They have reported you for kidnapping.”

“Wait, what?” Gran was baffled. “Her father gave her permission!”

“Yes, and he is now deemed unfit to raise her.” The Chief sighed. “No parents in their right mind would have let their 6 years old join a Skyfaring crew.”

“That’s not true. Our Agielba has his daughter accompanying him, and she’s _younger_ than Yaia.” Gran argued.

“And she’s accompanied by a family member.” The Chief said pointedly. “A legal guardian.”

“Oh.” Gran pretended he understood what the man meant.

“Because of your achievements… we can’t just strip you from your membership, and we’ve done our best to keep the matter as silent as possible. As long as you return the girl back to her family and, well, I suggest offering some reparation fees to the family.” The Chief shook his head. “It’s the least you can do after causing an uproar like that.”

“Right.” Gran once again nodded along. “I’ll send her back home, then.”

He still didn’t understand what was wrong with it.

* * *

“Sorry, what was the issue again?” Rackam sounded baffled.

“Exactly!” Gran huffed.

“Yaia’s father is still _alive_?” Katalina looked shocked.

Gran turned to look at her in confusion. “Yes? Why would you think he’s dead?”

“You said he left her in your care!” Rackam gestured in frustration.

“Yes?” Gran answered again. “To find a rare herb for him.”

“To cure back pain!” Both adults yelled in frustration.

“Yes??” Gran, Lyria, and Vryn all answered in unison.

“That sounds like a lie you told her so she won’t find out that her father is dead!” Rackam started heaving. “Oh my _god,_ we kidnapped a little girl! We kidnapped a little girl and let her onboard! On Grandcypher _!”_

“We did _not_!” Gran said indignantly. “Her father gave permission! That’s not kidnapping!”

Katalina shook her head. “Gran-- Gran, that’s not how the law works. That’s child neglect.”

“Child neglect?” The confusion in Gran’s tone hit the two of them like a warhammer.

Right.

Gran lived alone all his life. He practically raised himself _and_ Vryn. Why would he think it was necessary for a parent to accompany their underage children on a ship?

“This is my fault.” Katalina almost wailed.

“Hey, come on now, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Rackam winced. “Nobody would have seen this coming.”


End file.
